Deja Vu
by ducky72
Summary: Sequel to “I Don't Regret a Thing” - read that one first . A couple of months later, things seem to repeat themselves when Gibbs wants to know, "Where is Abby?"
1. Where is Abby

_**  
**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ With the exception of one tiny spot of the plot, none of the characters is mine._

_**Time line:**__ Set about eight months after "I Don't Regret a Thing", two day's after Abby's birthday._

_**Rating:**__ T_

_**A/N:**__ To get the point you should read "I Don't Regret a Thing" first. Otherwise this probably doesn't make much sense._

_You will in "Déjà-Vu" find an answer to the ending-scene of "I Don't Regret a Thing": What exactly did Gibbs whisper in Abby's ear that made her smile?_

_This sequel turns out to be longer than I thought it would, so I just decided to get it started. Might eventually be three or four chapters in length._

_**Beta:**__ Pretty Dead Flower_

_**-xxx-**_

_**Déjà-Vu**_

_**-xxx-**_

**1. Where is Abby? **

_About eight months later._

A quarter of an hour ago the team has come back from a crime scene and Gibbs has instantly left again in order to get a Caf-Pow and take it to Abby.

And now, Caf-Pow in hand, Gibbs is leaving the elevator and he rushes into the bullpen, barking.

"DiNozzo!"

Tony jumps in his seat.

"Yes, boss?" Tony shoots.

"Where's Abby?!" Gibbs wants to know.

"Not in yet," Tony answers and he watches Gibbs getting closer until he eventually comes to a halt right in front of Tony's desk.

Gibbs glares at Tony with narrowed eyes as he bends down, placing the container of Caf-Pow at Tony's desk and his free hand gets a firm grip on the edge of the table.

A strange feeling settles in Tony's stomach. He has seen Gibbs look at him like this many times before, but the way Gibbs approaches him now, has a certain -- a different -- nature.

Tony swallows hard and adds a subdued, "... boss."

"Tony?" Gibbs sounds angry. "_**That**_, I have just found out by myself! Would I else have asked you?"

"No, boss," Tony stammers, while Gibbs keeps staring at him.

"Okay then. Where ... is ... Abby?" Gibbs tries again, emphasizing each word threateningly.

Tony cringes as he finds his first impression being confirmed. Hadn't Gibbs once before planted himself right in front of his desk in that exact way a couple of months ago? And hadn't the two of them right then had a conversation similar to this?

But other than then, Tony this time has an answer to Gibbs´ question.

"Abby called in sick about 5 minutes ago. She said she had tried the whole morning, but as we were at the crime scene... . She already feels better, she said and she might come in later that day. By the way, she told me to tell you -- and I am to quote: 'It is definitely not the fish's fault. I am about to make sure what it _really_ is.'"

Tony falls silent as he ponders Abby's words. They don't make much sense to him. Or none at all. And why hadn't Abby simply called Gibbs´ cell and told _him_? Tony wondered if Gibbs understands Abby's words.

"What did she mean by that, boss? Abby should better go see a doctor. Food-poisoning is a pretty ... serious ... thing... . Boss?" Tony starts to falter when he realizes Gibbs´ absent-minded state.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_A/N: Short, but __it's a start. Next chapter -- a flashback --- will be longer._


	2. An Upset Stomach?

_A/N: Here is the second chapter. As announced, __most part of it is a flashback and you will learn what that fish-thing is all about._

_**Warning: A little bit of adult theme in the middle of this chapter. Hope you enjoy nevertheless ;-)  
**_

_**-x- **_

**2. An Upset Stomach?**

Gibbs frowns at Tony's -- or rather Abby's -- words and he slowly straightens up as the events of the last two days replay in his mind.

_**-xxxxxxx-**_

_On Sunday night Abby and Gibbs had been out. It had been the night before Abby's birthday. No one had wondered why, as Gibbs had been taking Abby out for dinner the night before her birthday for years. _

_Abby had looked so beautiful. The black dress had added something to her form that almost got lost when she wore her casual clothing and the way she had her hair done -- Gibbs had been lost for words when she had called him over from her bedroom and had asked him to help her with the last inch of the zip. It had been a pleasure for him to provide his help and he had delightfully let his fingertips graze the soft skin of her shoulders before he eventually and very slowly had done up the zip, sealing it with a kiss. _

_Trying to get his attention, Abby had discreetly cleared her throat and when Gibbs had after several moments looked up, she had a velvet choker in her hands and Gibbs had been relieved that they had _not_ been standing in front of a mirror, because they probably would not have left the house this evening. Not, that he would have minded that!_

_Abby's__ eyes had been sparkling brighter than ever. They had had a wonderful dinner at their favourite restaurant and they had recalled the last months that had passed since they had admitted their love to one another. They were taking all precautions to keep their relationship a secret as long as possible, and they both were of the opinion that aside from one unexpected incident they managed to do so quite well._

_Before driving home, he and Abby had taken a walk down the street to grab some of her favourite ice-cream. Despite the warm spring air Abby had soon started to shiver and she suddenly had felt rather queasy. So they had turned to walk back to Gibbs´ car._

_When__ they had entered the parking-lot some minutes later, Gibbs had opened the door to the passenger seat of his car and before letting Abby get in he gently had caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. Abby had looked pale and she had leaned into his touch with what had felt a bit like exhaustion. _

"_You think the meal wasn't okay? The fish, maybe?" Gibbs had asked and he had really been worried._

"_No," Abby weakly had shaken her head. "It actually was one of the best I ever had."_

_But her shivering had intensified during their ride back to her apartment. When Gibbs had parked the car he went over to help Abby get out of the passenger seat. Then, all of a sudden, her legs had turned to jelly and Gibbs had only just in time been able to prevent her from falling. He had steadied her and had soothed her by gently rubbing her back. _

_Whereas Gibbs had been slightly angry, because he still believed Abby's queasy feeling had got something to do with their meal, Abby had tried to reassure him. _

"_Gibbs, please! I have been feeling a bit hinky for two days now, maybe I am developing gastric flu," Abby had assumed._

_Gibbs had pinched his lips and had tried to calm down._

"_I'm sorry I don't feel well," Abby had apologized in a sad tone. Then she wanted to know, "You stay nevertheless?" _

"_Of course I do," Gibbs had insisted. He had put his arm around her waist, but Abby had flinched back._

"_What's wrong, Abs," Gibbs had asked uneasily._

"_Sorry," Abby had whispered in a tone that had given away that she felt guilty for her strange behaviour. "It ... makes me feel ... sick."_

"_Abs, I really hope it isn't anything too serious." In the meantime, Gibbs had calmed down a bit, but he had not been able to hide how worried he was._

_Fortunately, Abby had almost immediately fallen asleep as soon as her head had touched her pillow and sometime at night she had even snuggled up against him. He had wrapped his arm around her, cautiously at first, but when she had cuddled up to him even closer, he had relaxed as well and they had woken up in the morning, still lying in that cosy position._

_Actually it had been Abby who had woken up first and Gibbs had woken up from her desperate attempt to free herself from being held hostage._

"_Feeling sick again?"__ Gibbs had asked worriedly after immediately loosening his tight embrace._

"_No, Gibbs," Abby had begged whiningly, while she had fought her way out of bed. "I need to go potty."_

_One minute later she had slid back under the blanket again and had snuggled up with her back against his chest._

"_Abs!" Gibbs had gasped upon Abby's actions, because it had not only been her _back_ that was rubbing against him._

"_Hmm?" she had hummed innocently, not stopping her movements._

_He had snaked his hand around her waist again and had let it travel up her front as he started to nibble at her earlobe._

"_I'm glad you feel better again," he had breathed when his hand had found its destination and his fingers were grazing her soft breast._

"_Ouch!" Abby suddenly had flinched, inhaling audibly._

"_What?!" Gibbs had asked in surprise. "You sure, you are okay, Abs?"_

"_Yeah," Abby had replied, being slightly astonished herself._

_Gibbs had taken her arm and he had started to breath kisses first on her palm, then on the back of her hand, on her wrist and his lips had worked their way upwards while his hand had chosen to snake towards the opposite direction... ._

_It__ didn't happen very often that they didn't take their time to savour each other's touches for half an eternity. With a swift move he had buried his member in her soft warmth and all he had then done was holding her and take in her sweet moaning while she was arching in pleasure._

_When Abby__´s consciousness was allowed to be a part of her again some minutes later, she realized that Gibbs obviously had not _eventried_ to follow her._

"_Gibbs! What about you?" Abby had wondered._

"_Mmmm," he had grinned, his nose grazing her neck, "Special birthday gift for my special birthday lady."_

_H__e had continued to just nuzzle her neck and soon he had heard Abby panting heavily again._

"_Uuh," Gibbs had teased her. "You are incredibly sensitive today, huh?"_

_He had then started to slowly move inside her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear and it hadn't taken him much to release his tension. On the contrary it had taken Abby a while to relax again afterwards._

_Apart from being a bit shaky, Abby had seemed to be fine. Gibbs had hurried; Abby, however, had been a bit late into work, but as it had been her birthday, that hadn't really mattered._

_Abby had tasted her birthday cake, but had not really eaten something until noon. And the extra-Caf-Pow Gibbs had brought her had still been untouched when he came down to her lab at two in the afternoon._

"_Hey, Abs," he had said in a worried tone. "Go home. Maybe you really did eat something wrong. I'll drop by as soon as possible."_

_He had squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek. They had to take care to not being discovered, but thanks to their long lasting friendship certain gestures -- like being kissed on the cheek or on the forehead, weren't drawing any attention._

_Unfortunately, he __hadn't been able to leave work until late that evening and Abby had already been asleep. He had crawled into bed straight away and Abby had turned to lay her head on his chest._

"_I'm so sorry, Abs, that I hadn't been able to come earlier." Gibbs really had felt sorry, even though Abby kept telling him to not worry about that._

_**-xxxxxxx-**_

Because of that new case, Gibbs has had to leave sometime early last night. That's why he has found out only five minutes ago that Abby had not come into work today.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_A/N:__ And now we all draw our conclusions and wait for the next chapter, which will tell us what Gibbs´ mind comes up with…_


	3. Deja Vu

_**A/N:**__ Sorry for making you wait. Hope you still know what happened last chapter :-) (Hint: Gibbs remembered what had happened two days earlier and the previous day.) _

_And whereas some of us have already drawn their conclusions ... now it´s Gibbs turn to do so..._

_Enjoy!_

_**-xxx-**_

**3. Deja-Vu**

Nauseous...? Gastric flu...?

"_Tell Gibbs it definitely was not the fish´s fault._

Feeling a bit hinky...! Extremely sensitive...! Not the fish...!

"_I am about to make sure what it __**really**__ is."_

Could it be... ?

As realization dawns, the Caf-Pow that Gibbs is holding in his hand is handed to gravitation´s law. He swirls around and rushes off, not caring about the spilled Caf-Pow for a single second.

"Boss! What about the Caf-Pow!?" Tony shouts after him.

"Not needed today, DiNozzo!" Gibbs simply shouts back. He does not even bother to wait for the doors of the elevator to open, although a _'ding'_ anounces that it just reaches the squad-room level.

McGee is stepping out of the elevator, just in time to see Gibbs disappear through the door that leads to the stairwell. For several seconds McGee stares after him before walking over to Tony´s desk with a questioning look, where he almost trips over the spilled Caf-Pow on the floor.

Rooted to the spot and open-mouthed Tony is still staring at where Gibbs has disappeared.

"Where is Abby?" McGee has been down to Abby´s lab to take some evidence from the crime scene to her. The lab, however, has been empty. All indications were that Abby hasn´t even been in yet. That´s why he puts that simple question, which obviously isn´t that simple, as it makes Tony briefly look at him in utter astonishment, before he turns his attention back to the door which has swallowed Gibbs a couple of minutes ago.

"Déjà-Vu!" The words that absent-mindedly leave Tony´s lips are met with a shrug and a blank gaze and with that McGee just walks past and sits down at his desk.

Whereas McGee picks up his work, Tony continues to stare at the door that leads to the stairwell or he most likely watches something which is much further away.

About another ten minutes later Ziva, who has been at the morgue enters the squad-room. She looks at the spilled Caf-Pow, then at an absent-minded Tony and she waves her hands wildly in front of Tony´s eyes -- who doesn´t show the slightest reaction -- before shaking her head in disbelief and moving on to make herself comfortable at her desk.

"Where is Gibbs?" Ziva eventually asks after watching Tony for a few minutes with great attention. "Still at Abby´s lab?"

It is then that Tony regains his voice and he still absent-mindedly asks, "Ever heard of déjà-vu, Zeeeeeeeeva?" he drawls.

"Déjà-vu?" Ziva repeats and considers her answer. "You mean 'déjà-vu' like in déjà-vu,ديجا ف , dejavu, déjà-vu, déjà-vu Дежавю, déjà-vu, déjà-vu?" Ziva not only repeats the word a couple of times, she also pronounces it in every single language she speaks. In addition to that she finally gives an explanation of it. "Deja-vu describes the feeling of remembering something which in fact one is experiancing for the first time..."

"Wrong!" Tony interrupts her without the slightest movement, making her display a questioning look in McGee´s direction, who indicates her that she has _not_ mixed up any words this time.

"I _**have**_ seen something like this before!" Tony insists.

"Now, Tony, you might then be able to tell us where Gibbs is," Ziva assumes.

"At Abby´s...," Tony explains and only then he becomes aware of what he has just said and he seems to jerk awake and adds, "... place. Let´s go!"

Ziva and McGee exchange astonished looks, but Tony urges them to follow him. McGee starts to understand Tony´s nervousness, as Ziva´s definition of 'deja-vu' has brought pictures back to his concious mind as well.

"Would you two mind to inform me about what is going on?" Ziva wants to know on their way to Abby´s apartment and together Tony and McGee fill Ziva in on what had happened eight months ago, while Ziva had been on holiday leave.

They start with how Gibbs had rushed into the squad-room one morning, asking about where Abby was and how he had rushed off, leaving Tony and McGee worried. When they had found Gibbs and Abby at her place, Gibbs had looked kind of shattered, babbling something about bad news, yet in a sudden rush of anger being harsh, growling at them and sending them back to work.

"Why haven´t you told me?" Ziva asks in a huff.

"Gibbs had refused to tell us what had been going on and so had Abby," Tony explains with a certain amount of disappointment as he still cannot believe why he hasn´t found out.

McGee now starts to fill Ziva in on what Tony had suggested back then about Abby being pregnant and calling it bad news. But that obviously had not been the case.

"Abby and Gibbs?" Ziva asks and chuckles. "Well, doesn´t sound _that _odd to me."

"Ziva!" Tony counters. "They are close, okay, but ... no! Never! They know each other much longer than anyone remembers. Yet it is common knowledge that they have never been more than friends. Never!"

"Tony is that much convinced, he even made up a bet," McGee gives away. "And actually, he is right, Ziva. Abby and Gibbs have and never would be more than friends."

"A bet, Tony? How much?" Ziva wants to know.

"A hundred bucks," McGee reveals and finds himself being slapped over the back of his head by Tony. "Ouch."

"Tony!" Ziva´s eyes widen in amusement. "That was a major mistake!"

"Yeah! Never say never, Tony," McGee agrees.

For McGee it had felt a bit queery when Tony first had voiced the idea of Abby and Gibbs being together. Some years ago McGee had been with Abby for some time and he knows her quite well. But they had found out that it didn´t work between the two of them. They had agreed to just stay friends and Abby had often talked with McGee about her lovers. She never had any problems with that and McGee finally found that he could live with it, as long as Abby was happy.

McGee realizes that Abby hasn´t spoken with him about her private life in almost three years and he assumes that Abby has to be happy. Gibbs has always been protective of Abby and it had sometimes bothered McGee, had even made him kind of jealous while he had been with her. But in the end he can very well imagine Gibbs and Abby being in love. It has in fact more than once made him wonder, why that had never been the case.

"And he also made a bet that Abby would be anything but happy, should she ever get pregnant," McGee adds and he has to admit that he isn´t sure if Tony´s was right here.

"Oh wow! I did miss a lot last year!" Ziva remarks, grabbing the opportunity of sitting in the back of the car and giving both Tony and McGee a headslap for not telling her earlier about this. After that, everyone in the car falls silent.

"Wait!" Ziva suddenly exclaims. "They are not together. Rule no12! We would have known. Someone would have found out. So what are we actually doing, Tony?"

_To be continued..._

* * *

_A/N: One chapter left, but not the end of the plot. Another question (which has already been touched in chapter 2) is brought up in the last chapter and w__ill be cleared up in another sequel._


	4. No Bad News At All

_A/N:__ Thanks for your lovely reviews. I am happy you like this story and I am eager to hear if you like the way it turns out..._

_**-Enjoy-**_

**4. No Bad News At All  
**

"Whatever happened last year," Tony says in a spooky voice, "It is happening again. And I wanna know!"

_**-x-**_

Gibbs hurries up the stairs to Abby´s apartment. He has tried to call her, but she is not answering her phone. Gibbs suddenly isn´t that sure if he has drawn the right conclusions. When it comes to Abby, his protective mode has always been stronger than his self-confidence.

So when he reaches her front door, Gibbs is utterly worried that something could have happened since he got her encoded message. Why doesn´t she answer her phone? She should know that he worries about her. While retrieving his keys to Abby´s apartment out of his coat-pocket, Gibbs says a silent prayer.

_Please, Abs, please be okay!_

A second later he storms into the hallway of her apartment, not caring about closing the door properly.

"Abs!" Gibbs shouts and is already standing in the kitchen.

Abby is sitting at the kitchen table. But unlike the previous year, she now is facing him, grinning widely and juggling a small cardboard-box in her hands.

"Abs," Gibbs once more says, almost breathless from rushing up the stairs, but he has managed to give this one word an air of astonishment, happyness and uncertainty at the same time.

"I hoped you would get my hint, because I didn´t want to do this without you," Abby tells him.

Gibbs leans in and cups her cheek in his hand, then slowly leans closer, covering the last few millimetres of space between them, kissing her tenderly.

"Are you sure?" he then asks her hesitantly.

"Not yet, but I´m fairly certain. You keep me pretty much distracted, my silver-haired fox. But with all this queasiness those past days, and it only got worse. But only this morning, after an extemely unpleasant strike of nausea I realized that I am long overdue." Abby smiles against his lips and demands another loving kiss from Gibbs.

"Long?" Gibbs wants her to be more precise.

"Almost four weeks," Abby admits with a slight tone of guilt in her voice. "I just didn´t..."

"Then let´s make sure, Abs." Gibbs´s voice is low and threatens to fail as a strange feeling settles in his stomach. He eventually pulls Abby up from the chair.

"And ... if not?" Abby asks in a shaky voice and the smile suddenly vanishes from her lips.

"No need to panic, Abs." Gibbs pulls Abby in his embrace. He stokes her hair and leans in to place a soft kiss on her forehead. Then he looks at her and a mischievous grin takes hold of his face. "I could call in and tell 'em you are sick and that I have to take care of you..." His eyes start to twinkle dangerously.

"Gibbs!" Abby exclaims and she does not hold back to swat him firmly on his upper arm. She can clearly read his thoughts.

_**-x-**_

Ten minutes later the two of them are standing in Abby´s bathroom, tightly hugging each other. Abby has her face buried in Gibbs chest, sobbing. Gibbs has his chin propped up on Abbys head and streaks of tears run down his face. The picture resembles the one eight months ago, when Abby had been worried, she might be pregnant. She had not been, but that incident had changed her mind about having children all at once. She had worriedly asked Gibbs if he had ever thought of being a father again. And she had felt his muscles tighten as he had remembered Kelly. Her question had brought up feelings he had denied for a long time and noone else had since been able to make him look upon this like Abby managed to do.

When Tony and McGee had appeared unexpectedly -- worried that something might have happened -- Gibbs had told them something about bad news and had sent them away in a harsh tone. Abby had wondered about that term -- bad news -- and Gibbs had opened up and had whispered in her ear, "You are right, Abs. Even if their death hurt like hell, and still does, being a father was the best time in my life. It would be wonderful to have this again. And to have it with you would be even more wonderful!"

They knew, it would not happen immediately and even if it never happened, they were happy to have each other, and meanwhile not only as friends. They have more than once wondered during these past months how they could have fallen in love with each other after being 'just' friends for a good fifteen years.

Stomping and tramping suddenly reaches their ears, but Abby and Gibbs are still caught in the moment and not able to move. But then again, there is no need to.

"Gibbs."

"Boss."

"Abby."

First there only is shouting from the hallway. Then -- one after one -- Ziva, McGee and Tony stumble into Abby´s bedroom and upon seeing Abby and Gibbs they come to an abrupt halt, which is accompanied by a low, "Deja-vu," from Tony.

Gibbs and Abby still do not react to what is happening in Abby´s bedroom. For several minutes noone would speak, until Tony finally gathers all his courage and, being reminded of that similar scene the previous year, he dares to ask, "Bad news, boss?"

Fresh tears make their way down Gibbs´s cheeks and only now, as the small smile on his face grows wider, Ziva, McGee and Tony understand that those have to be tears of joy.

"No bad news, Tony," Gibbs´s voice threatens to fail, but he continues nevertheless. "Not bad at all."

Gibbs places a soft kiss on Abby´s head.

"Abs?" he asks softly and Abby shakes her head vigorously.

"You tell ´em," she mumbles.

Gibbs takes a deep breath and looks at his agents. "Abby is having a baby."

Tony is rendered speechless, whereas Ziva and McGee start to grin.

"Wow, that´s great! Congratulations," Ziva beams.

"Who...," McGee wants to ask, but hasn´t even finished the first word when Tony slaps the back of his head. McGee looks at Tony with bewilderment and wants to know, "What?"

Ziva follows Tony´s and McGee´s little debate with a wide grin.

"Who...?" Tony asks and the three intruders expectantly turn to look at Gibbs and Abby again.

In their banter they have not become aware of what is going on a few feet in front of them. Gibbs has slipped one hand under Abby´s chin and has made her look at him. His team´s bantering tells him that they really haven´t known.

"I told you, she would keep it a secret," Gibbs whispers in Abby´s ear. Jenny really had not given away anything, exactly like she had promised when she incidentally had found out some months ago.

"I love you," Gibbs mouthes against Abby´s lips and he leans in to kiss her tenderly, making an answer to Tony´s question unnecessary.

"Wow!" Ziva exhales.

And McGee just reaches out his hand towards Tony, who squeezes his eyes shut and grimaces as he hears McGees words.

"Payday, Tony!"

Tony´s "That´s embarrassing" is swallowed by everyone else´s laughter.

_**-xxx-**_

_**-The End-**_

_(Or not?)_

* * *

_A/N:__ So Abby and Gibbs are having a baby! Can they have an 'Awwwwwwwwwwwww, sweeeeeeeeeeeet' please? _

_And if you like, I may have an idea of what their future might look like. But first, in case you do already wonder, I intend to tell you how Jenny found out about Abby and Gibbs being together. __**'Safe Places'**__ will be the title. The main character in this story will be Jenny Shepard. So you may in some sort of way call it a Gabby-Jibbs ... Jabbyibbs... whatever... :)_

_Stay curious ... and don´t forget to leave a review ;-)_

_B._


End file.
